La Deuxième
by letOileperdu
Summary: HermiOne est en septième année , rien n'a réellement changé jusqu'à aujOurd'hui du mOins . [ C'est une fic en seulement quatre chapitre alOrs le resumé est cOurs lOgique ] HPHG
1. Chapter 1

HellO

Voila une tOute petite fic et encOre une mini-fic serait plus juste . C'est sur le couple Hermione / Harry même si je n'en suis pas fan car je le trouve improbable il collé parfaitement au scenario imaginé alors c'est plus par defaut d'autre personnage collant parfaitement que je me suis "rabatue" sur ces deux là mais bOn j'aime bien cOmme même . C'est en seulement 4 chapitres qui sont tous déjà ecrit donc je publirais très vite je pense Si ça plait surtOut mdr .

BOnne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

La première fois que je l'ai aperçu je cherchais le crapaud de Neville , je suis tombée dessus par hasard . Je connaissais déjà tout de lui : son histoire , le fait qu'il ait vécu chez des moldus et ne connaissait rien au monde sorcier . Je pensais qu'il aurait la grosse tête d'être si connu , mais il est resté simple m'a parlé gentiment et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire la maligne devant lui avec mes petits tours de magie . Après ça nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment parlé , au début du moins , puis à Halloween j'ai saisis une occasion , qui mettait offerte sur un plateau d'argent , pour devenir son ami . Maintenant ça fait sept ans que je suis son amie à lui et à Ron . Je ne suis tombée amoureuse ni de lui , ni de Ron ; à vrai dire je ne suis jamais réellement tombé amoureuse , sauf peut-être de Krum mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps . Je ne me souviens même plus des bons moments seulement du mal que cela m'a fait alors j'ai arrêté de penser au homme et je me suis concentrée encore plus sur mes études et pour l'amour je verrais en temps utiles .

"- Hermione qu'est ce que tu fais encore à rêvasser ? Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non Harry je penses que je vais allez traîner à la bibliothèque .

- D'accord on se retrouve après comme d'hab' ?

- Oui ."

Comme d'hab' effectivement . Depuis deux mois Harry a pris l'habitude de venir dans mes quartiers de préfete en chef , de s'installer sur mon lit et de discuter ou simplement de dormir avec moi , de simple geste d'ami . Au début tout le monde à cru que l'on finirait ensemble , je n'ai eu de cesse de démentir , il etait prédestiné à Ginny . Comment cela pourrait il être autrement en même temps ? Ils ne sont pas ensemble au yeux de tous , ils ne sont pas encore près , surtout Ginny je penses , mais je sais bien que Ginny ne dors plus dans son lit depuis sa quatrième année et la façon dont il parle d'elle ne trompe personne , il l'aime du plus profond de son cœur .  
Je me dirige vers mes appartements sinon je vais être en retard et Harry va encore m'attendre . J'ai les quartiers de préfet pour moi seule en ce moment Blaise étant parti en vacances .

"- Tu en as mis du temps tu as encore traîné à la bibliothèque .

- Désolé.

- Allez c'est pas grave viens là ."

Et c'est à se moment là que les trois plus belle semaine de ma vie ont commencé . Harry m'a embrassé .

* * *

C'est assez cOurs mais c'est la suite le plus interressant j'espere que ça vOus plait même si sur la longeur a par les fautes d'orthographes il n'y a pas grand chOse à en dire BiZoO

LetOileperdu


	2. Chapter 2

HellO

VOila le Deuxième chapitre enfin mini Chapitre Je penses ne pas avoir mis trOp de temps à publier . Je remerci Craup , Juliette , Miss Romanaise , Fanny , My dark dreams et Bulle-de-savon pOur leurs message ça m'a fait très plaisir . J'ai beaucOup retOuché ce chapitre je n'arrivais pas à en faire ce que je vOulais finalement le resultat me plait assez même si je reste incertaine de l'effet qu'il produira . Ah Oui et bOnne année à tOus !

BOnne Lecture .

* * *

Chapitre 2 : 

C'est en cinquiéme année que je me suis aperçu que je n'étais pas une fille si moche . J'ai commencé à en jouer . J'ai toujours été comme ça à vrai dire , utiliser toute les armes à ma disposition pour obtenir quelque chose . Je n'est toujours été qu'une jeune fille gatée par la vie mais cette fois les choses allez changer , parce qu'après tout , je sais qu'il ne m'aimait pas réellement , c'etait comme une sorte de jeu en vérité . Un jeu dont les règles sont qu'il n'y en a pas , les coups bas sont de mises , bien sur nous avions tous les deux des préférences en matière de coups bas , essayer de le déstabiliser à la façon dont je suçote mon stylo en cours d'histoire de la magie , ce que j'arrive à faire neuf fois sur dix , était ce que je preferais ; en potion quand il remonte sa main sur ma cuisse pour me déstabiliser , Snape se pose d'ailleurs des questions , ou encore les allusions idiote qui nous échappes des fois et cela ne fait qu'une semaine que nous sommes ensemble . Une semaine qu'il se lève avec moi , se douche avec moi , va en cours avec moi , sort avec moi , vient à la bibliothèque avec moi et dors avec moi . Une semaine qu'il n'est qu'à moi .

"- Hermione j'ai un soucis .

- Rien de grave j'éspères ?

- C'est ... Harry je le sens distant . Je sais qu'en période de match il est stressé , mais là il s'entraîne tout le temps . On ne dort même plus ensemble .

- C'est vrai ! Je pensais que tout allé bien entre vous .

- Je le pensais aussi mais je sens qu'il s'éloigne de moi .

- Je peux lui en parler si tu veux .

- Oh oui j'aimerais bien , Merci 'Mione tu es une vrai amie , je t'adore ."

Si elle savait a quel point elle devrait me détester et à quel point je la hait d'être la première dans le cœur de Harry , il l'aime toujours et peut-être plus qu'avant . Combien de fois m'a t-il regardé avec ce regard qui en dit long . En une semaine il éprouve les remord d'un homme marié qui tromperait sa femme depuis des années . Il n'a de cesse de se poser des questions sur le mal qu'il peut faire à Ginny si elle apprenait notre relation , mais , la jeune fille capricieuse que je suis , aimerais qu'il se demande si il ne me fait pas du mal à moi en parlant d'elle avec cette lueur dans ses yeux .  
Je suis dans les couloirs il est tard je fais ma ronde habituel puis je vais rejoindre Harry ... Si il m'a attendu . Tout les soirs j'espères qu'il est là j'ai peur de rêver . Je ne fais jamais le premier pas vers lui , j'attends toujours que ce soit lui , pour me persuadez qu'on n'est bien ensemble , aue ce n'est pas un rêve .  
Un bras m'attire , je panique , on me pousse dans un placard , c'est lui .

"- Je n'en pouvais plus de t'attendre Mia .

- Ginny se pose des questions .

- Je sais , elle avait l'air songeuse l'autre soir .

- Tu ... Tu devrais passer un peu de temps avec elle .

- Tu veux vraiment que je passe du temps avec elle ?

- NON . Mais ... Tu l'aimes.

- Et je viens de comprendre quelque chose ... Je t'aime Hermione . Rejoint moi dans une demi heure ce soir au portail de poudlard .

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras ."

Je ne pouvais me permettre de lui repondre que je l'aimais aussi . Non pas que je doute de mes sentiments . Mais je ne m'accorde pas ce droit , ça serait comme le forcer à s'éloigner de Ginny .

* * *

Les chapitres qui suivent le premier sOnt plus accès sur les sentiments de Hermione que sur les actions de l'Histoire mais j'aime bien l'effet sur l'HistOire que ça produit . 

BizOo . LetOileperdu . à BientÔt pOur un nOuveau chapitre .


	3. Chapter 3

HellO

AlOrs je sais qu'il y en a qui devait penser que je racOnterais ce qui c'est passé lOrs de la sOirée imprOviser par Harry mais nOn , ça n'a même jamais été prevu mdr . C'était pOur mOntrer qu'il lui faisait faire ce qu'il vOulait que ce sOit légal Ou nOn . Un nOuveau chapitre l'avant dernier qui cOmme le secOnde n'est pas tOut à fait cOmme je le sOuhaite mais bOn On fait avec et il est nessessaire pOur amener le dernier chapitre . Merci à fanny , Miss Romanaise , saika garner , my dark dreams et bulle-de-savon pOur leurs reviews . Désolé si je n'ai pas repondue je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et pOur les anOnymes je ne pOuvais faire autrement.

BOnne lecture .

* * *

Chapitre 3

Je ne suis pas tout de suite devenue amie avec Ginny . Cela n'est arrivé que lors de notre troisième année . Je l'ai toujours beaucoup envié en réalité , elle a toujours beaucoup plus aux garçons alors que moi non et cela ce comprennait . Par la suite , elle était devenue comme une soeur pour moi . Je lui avais toujours tout confié de mes problèmes , jusqu'ici du moins . Mais elle n'a jamais su à quel point je l'ai haït cette nuit là . Cette nuit là , il ne me restait que mes souvenirs , auquel je m'accrochais desésperement , pour trouver le sommeil dont j'avais grandement besoin . Il n'était pas là , il fallait donner le change , il était avec Ginny . Je savais qu'il devrait un jours retourner au près d'elle , mais je ne pensais pas cela si dure à supporter . Le sourire ravie de Ginny , ce matin , en dit long sur ses activités de la nuit dernière . Elle veut m'en parler après les cours . Je prétexte des devoirs pour y échapper . Savoir qu'il n'est pas mien , me rend folle et cela après seulement deux semaines .

- Il ne c'est rien passé .

- Je ne te demande rien .

- Je sais c'est pour ça que je te le dis , je lui ai proposé de faire une balade je l'ai embrassé lui ai dit que je l'aimais et on a dormi ensemble il ne c'est rien passé d'autre .

Je suis soulagé . Je suis une fille que l'on peut nommer possessif en temps normal . Alors le voir avec une autre me rend malade . Même si c'est moi qui me suis immiscé au milieu de leur histoire alors que je n'avais pas le droit . Harry devrait regarder ce qu'il fait de moi , une amante tout au plus , une remplacente , un bouche-trou et encore . J'avais honte quand je regarde Ginny . Mais même ce sentiments n'arrivait pas à me résonner . Car je l'aimais plus fort que n'importe qui . Il avait gagné mon cœur ces sept dernière année . Je profite de lui , c'est l'impression que ça me laisse des fois. Je profite de la faiblesse qu'il a de m'aimer . Et je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer , il est a une autre . Il l'aime , elle l'aime et pour du long terme . Lui et moi ce n'était qu'un passade . On passait notre temps à nous disputer , peut-être pour le plaisir de se réconcilier juste après .

- Dans une semaine, Ron participe au duel sorcier c'est un concours . Je crois que c'est cinq combat pour accéder en finale . Tu mis accompagne ? Seul les septièmes années peuvent venir , à part si les plus jeune sont invité pas les plus vieux évidement , comme toujours des qu'il y a un évènement à Poudlard . Ginny n'a pas particulièrement envie d'y aller alors je pensais qu'on pourrait pour une fois s'amuser tous les deux en publics .

-Oui pourquoi pas ça peut être sympa.

Plus je l'aime plus j'ai mal . Ne mettais-je pas promis de laisser l'amour de coté ? Ginny semble aller mieux et ça me blesse . Quand Harry est imprudent , qu'il m'embrasse furtivement , j'ai envie qu'elle nous surprenne , qu'elle hurle sur Harry , qu'elle lui dise que tout est fini . J'ai même envie d'allé la voir moi même , pour lui dire " Harry m'aime " . Mais ça blesserait Harry , il aurait trop mal , je sais qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans Ginny . Alors que je suis largement remplaçable dans son cœur . J'ai toujours pensais qu'il était quelqu'un de droit , qu'il serait fidèle à Ginny , mais si ça n'avait pas été moi, aurais-ce été une autre ?  
Aujourd'hui il y a le concours . Je me suis faite jolie , mais s'en artifice , juste ce qui plaira à Harry . Nous sommes ensemble et je sais qu'il pense à Ginny . Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ce matin .

- Va au concours avec elle vu que tu en as envie .

- J'en ai peut-être envie mais je veux y aller avec toi .

- Harry c'est compliqué notre histoire .

- Je sais mais je t'aime je n'y peux rien .

- Ce soir je vais rester là tu aime plus Ginny que tu m'aimes va t'occuper d'elle tu en meurt d'envie .

* * *

vOila vOila avant-dernier Chapitre c'est triste mdr meuh nOn c'est pas triste . J'essayerais de le poster vite mais mes cOurs On repris Ouin et je dOis bOsser ce trimestre si malheureusement . DésOlé pOur tOute les fautes , je sais j'en fais beaucOup . 

LetOileperdu


	4. Chapter 4

HellO

Si vOus saviez cOmme je suis desOlé de ne pas avOir pu publier plus tOt !! La dernière semaine je n'ai pas eu internet tele2 étant gentiment en train d'installer leur fichu bOx chez nOus qui d'ailleurs ne marchait pas il a fallut attendre tOut une semaine 7 jours et beaucOup d'heure avant de pOuvOir me cOnnecter !! En plus de ça j'ai trOp de cOurs et un chérie tROp emcOmbrant si ma cOuz lit ça c'est bien celui du plan galère . Bref vOila la suite la fin . C'est une histOire vecu qui est je dOis le dire assez triste mais bOn ne deprimez pas trOp . MErci à saika garner , Miss Romanaise , nana potter et bulle-de-savon pOur leur messages ça me fait tOujOurs plaisir . BizOo

BOnne lecutre .

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Lors de ma quatrième année j'ai rencontré victore krum , je l'ai trouvé sympatique , et il m'avait l'air de quelque de cultivé . C'est , du moins , ce que je pensais en le voyant toujours trainer à la bibliotheque . Puis plus tard , quand il m'a demandé de l'accompagné au bal de noël , je me suis rendu compte , qu'il n'avait rien de quelque de veritablement inteligent ou cultivé . Il n'était qu'un idiot qui avait passé son temps à la bibliothèque pour m'approcher ou m'impressioner , je ne sais pas vraiment . Avec Harry j'avais fais pareil , alors j'ai compris et j'ai trouvé ça plutôt mignion , même si finalement je comprends maintenant que j'ai toujours aimé Harry . Ce soir là il était parti sans m'embrasser, peut-être un peu faché que j'ai dit qu'il aimait plus Virginia que moi , même si , c'est la verité ou peut-être vient il juste de s'en rendre compte . Je voulais aller au duel seule , pour lui montrer que je ne dependait pas de lui , mais y allant surement avec ginny , maintenant , Harry aurait été surement toute la soirée dans ses bras et ça ça m'aurait trop peiné pour que je ne craque pas devant tout le monde . Je dirais à Ronald que je ne me sentais pas très bien , il ne m'en voudra pas trop , il ne m'en veut jamais . Il est là . Il est passé après le concours , il s'est annoncé avant d'entrer , une habitude qu'il n'a jamais eu et c'est comme ça que je me suis rendu compte que tout aller changer , après trois semaines tout aller finir je le sentais jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même .

- Tu as loupé de beau duel c'est dommage .

- Surement ... Mais je n'étais pas trop dans mon assiette et ...

- Gin' veut que l'on soit officiellement ensemble .

- Ah .

- Et je ne peux pas ... enfin tu sais .

- Non je ne sais pas .

- Je sais pas comment dire ... Je ne peux plus me permettre de te voir comme ... comme je te voyais , disons , ces dernières semaines .

-C'est normal non ?

- Je .. Euh oui ... Je vais la rejoindre je lui ai dit que je vennais voir comment tu allais puis que je la retrouvé .

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifié tu ne l'as jamais fais jusqu'ici alors maintenant .

- Euh oui ... Mmh à demain .

- Peut-être .

Quand j'ai appris à le connaître , je me suis dit qu'il était parfait , je l'ai idéalisé ou peut-être était-ce lui qui me renvoyait cette image . Je ne le croyais pas capable de me faire souffrir , mais , il m'a quitté , pas parce qu'il ne m'aime pas parce qu'il va avec une autre , officiellement , que tout les matins et tout les soirs , je vais les croiser se regardant amoureusement comme à leur habitude , mais en plus de cela , ils vont s'embrasser , se papouiller et faire toute ces choses idiotes que je n'ai et n'aurais jamais le droit de faire avec lui . Je l'aime , il est trop tard maintenant pour lui dire , je ne lui ai jamais dit , je ne me suis jamais accordé ce droit , il savait qu'il m'aimait mais temps qu'il pensait que c'etait un jeu pour moi , alors il n'y avait pas de problème , s'il avait su qu'il me ferrait si mal il n'aurait pas osé m'embrasser ce jours là . Je ne serrais pas égoïste , j'aurais pu l'être pour le retenir , mais son bonheur passe avant le mien et je sais qu'il serait malheureux sans Ginny , alors que je ne peux garantir qu'il soit heureux avec moi . L'égoïsme est uniquement reservé au gens courageux , il est plus facile de penser aux autres qu'à soi . Alors aujourd'hui je ne suis pas égoïste , je le laisse partir et c'est moi qui prendrais toute la souffrance d'une rupture dans mon cœur . Ce qui fait le plus mal c'est de me dire que je mérite même pas de le retenir ou d'essayer de le reconquérir , car , après tout je ne suis que la deuxième .

* * *

vOila la fin . ALors pas trOp deçu ? J'ai pansais à la suite des relations qu'il pourrait avOir ( tOujOurs ne me besant sur ce qu ej'ai vecu et bOn ... nOn je vous direz pas la suite ) BIZOO merci d'avOir lu jusqu'ici

LetOileperdu.


End file.
